What We Leave Behind
by Ca Staub
Summary: "Something as small as a butterfly's flight can cause a typhoon on the other side of the world" - Chaos Theory. The things change, the doubt is if it's for better or for worse?
1. So It Begins

**Hi everyone! So I decided to write this story because... I don't know why actually, I just had an idea and thought I'd explore it. My first language isn't English but don't worry I have an amazing beta (Janto4eva) that is doing miracles for me.**

 **PS.: This first chapter happens in Legends of tomorrow. It can be considered all the facts of season 1 and 2 till the last talk between Rip and Sara on 2x17.**

 _ **Chapter 1 - So It Begins**_

 **Central City, California – November 20th, 2021**

"Everyone back to the Waverider, now!" Sara screamed to the others.

Once inside the ship the group was torn. Each one of them was tired, devastated or in shock.

"We need to go back there!" Amaya yelled, trying to leave the ship once again. She groaned in frustration as Mick held her waist, making it impossible to move.

"We can't. They're gone." Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"Who's gone?" Jax asked, entering the room and immediately starting to look for Professor Stein. He had stayed at the Waverider to make some repairs to the ship and didn't know what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Jax." It was all Sara could say to him.

"Cobalt Blue killed Nate and Professor Stein," Ray said quietly, causing Amaya to cry even louder.

"No! It can't be!" Jax said desperately, "No, no, no!"

"We're all really sorry, Jax." Ray soothed.

"You don't understand! It's not just them who died. I'm as good as dead now too." Jax yelled, both worry and hurt making him lash out.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked alarmed.

"I wasn't always the second part of firestorm. There was another one before me."

"Hum… Ronny, right?" Ray questioned, remembering the name coming up when talking to members of team flash, and occasionally from team arrow.

"Yeah, and when Ronny died Stein only had a few months to find someone who could merge with him before was too late."

"So it will happen to you if you don't merge with someone else," Ray completed for him.

"So we just have to find someone to merge with you," said Sara, making it sound so easy.

"It's not that simple. He was lucky to have found me. I was the only who was enough of a match."

"There's when I come in," said a voice, as its owner entered the room.

All five legends went into a defensive mode. In front of them was none other than the ex- Ra's al Ghul, Malcolm Merlyn.

"What are you doing here, Malcolm?" Sara asked, ready to attack.

"Okay. Maybe you could just listen to what I have to say," came the bored reply, as Malcolm mockingly raised his hands in the air.

"What would you possible have to say to us?" Amaya said with rage, ready to unleash the anger at loosing Nate at their common enemy.

"What if I knew how to save all your friends, including Mr. Heywood and the Professor?" Those words stole the attention of everyone in the room, except Sara.

"How? Going back in time to save them?" She said sarcastically, as if she hadn't thought of that herself, they were in a time ship after all, but Rip had warned them about going back and meeting themselves.

"Nope, that wouldn't be any good. Cobalt Blue would still kill them."

"So how?" Amaya said interested, the tears having stopped at the thought of saving the man she was falling in love with.

"Stopping Cobalt Blue," Malcolm replied nonchalantly, like it was the easiest thing in the world and causing every legend to laugh mockingly at his ridiculously obvious statement.

"I should inform you that we already tried to stop him… multiple times… but it's not that easy." Amaya said losing her optimism.

"No, no, no," Malcolm said walking in front of them, "I'm talking about killing him when he is still a baby."

"You want us to kill an innocent baby?" Ray asked, seeming outraged.

"A baby yes, but can you say he is innocent? Look all that he has done?"

"And what's your gain in all this? From what we knew you were supposed to be on the same side against us," Mick stated, speaking for the first time.

"I don't like following orders," Malcolm said simply, shrugging.

"Why don't you do the nasty job, then?" Ray asked, not trusting that the man didn't have a hidden agenda.

"Let's just say that I am too involved," he countered.

"How so?" Sara asked, but the man remained silent.

"Maybe we don't need to kill." Ray suggested. "We could pull him out of the time line..."

"It won't work. People like Cobalt Blue have some psychological issues… and anyway the time line would be damaged either way."

"Even if we accepted this, we don't have any idea of who Cobalt Blue is," Sara pointed out.

"That's not a problem. His name is Malcolm Thawne." Everyone in the room looked at him, but he pretend not notice as he carried on, "He was born in May 13, 1989."

He took a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to Sara.

"Here's the address. And if you want my advice I'd kill the mother before the labour. I think it would be easier," he suggested.

"You can't really be considering killing a baby," Ray questioned Sara but the blonde just ignored him and left the room.

Nobody realized that Malcolm Merlyn had left the ship.

* * *

I think we should vote," Sara said coming back to the room. She had needed some time to thing without being constantly questioned.

"So you're considering it," Ray said, surprised.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"It was you who said it. We don't kill," Ray responded, confused.

"Maybe we should make an exception," Sara snapped, not looking at Ray, "It's not like I didn't kill before."

"How can you trust Malcolm Merlyn? He could be lying," Ray tried again.

"Gideon?"

 _"Yes, Captain Lance?"_ the AI responded.

"What do you have about Cobalt Blue?" Sara asked.

 _"Cobalt Blue's first appearance was in Fallville, Iowa in 2007 when he killed Dr. John Gilmore. His first register in Central City was in 2019. He's powers are energy projection, energy construct creation and power absorption. The source of his power is unknown."_

"And what we have about Malcolm Thawne?"

 _"Malcolm Thawne was born in Fallville, Iowa by the hands of Dr. John Gilmore. His parents, Charlene and Hugo Thawne are con artists and thieves. His brother, Ba…"_

"That's all Gideon," Sara said.

 _"If you allow me, Captain,"_ Gideon continued. _"I could say after analysing both files that Cobalt Blue and Malcolm Thawne have the same height and body construction."_

Sara turned to face Ray. "You think that it's all a coincidence?"

"I vote yes," Amaya said and received an ugly look from Ray. "Don't look at me like that, Ray. All of us know what kind of monster that baby will become. If there was another way I would say no to this, but there isn't." All she could think about was that she wouldn't lose Nate like she lost Rex.

After that, all the legends but Ray seemed to share Amaya's thoughts. Jax needed Professor Stein back, Mick didn't have a problem killing, and Sara had the responsibility of a team.

"Let's go then," Sara said and they prepared to time travel.

* * *

 **Fallville, Iowa – May 13th, 1989 (7pm)**

"It's pouring outside," Ray said.

"Yeah, where do you think they are?" Amaya said.

"I don't know. We need people in the house and at the hospital so we can inform each other when the labour starts," Sara started. "Are you okay, Ray?"

"I'm not going to stop you, but I will not be a part of this," Ray said adamantly, the others agreed.

"Okay, Ray. I know how difficult this is. You can stay on the ship and give technical support," Sara compromised. "Mick and Amaya, you will go to the hospital and see if the Thawnes got there first. Jax you come with me, we will go to Thawne's house."

"This city just has a small hospital and a Doctor's office. Guess who runs it…? Dr Gilmore. It ring any bells for you?" Ray spoke.

"Okay. Mick and Amaya, go there." Amaya nodded before they both headed off to the Doctor's office while Sara and Jax went to the Thawne's house.

It was very quiet inside and gave the impression that no one was home. Sara thought that maybe they had left already. She opened the door and started to look inside the living room and subsequently the kitchen. Seeing nothing there she went upstairs and started to check the rooms.

"Oh, my God!"

A woman's voice cried in the darkness. Sara didn't expect anyone to actually be home with it being so dark inside the house. She followed the voice and saw a very pregnant red headed woman on the bathroom floor.

When the woman noticed Sara and Jax she seemed relived, until she notice the knife in Sara's hand, and started to panic again. "Who are you?" she asked, scared.

"It doesn't matter right now," Sara spoke, trying to look menacing. Maybe Malcolm was right and it would be easier kill the mother instead. "Jax, help her."

"What do you want from me?" The woman cried, trembling with fear. Sara just stared at her without saying anything.

"Sara?" Jax said, "What are you thinking?"

"That maybe Merlyn was right."

"About killing her?" he asked, unsure.

"Yeah, I think it would be easier than the alternative."

"No, please!" The woman cried, holding her arms around her stomach, protecting her unborn child. "Please, I'm pregnant!"

"I noticed and that's kind of the reason why we're here," Sara said, feeling her stomach turn.

"I don't think I want this, Sara."

"Please don't kill me yet," the woman begged, crying even more. "Please, just wait a little more. My water broke so it won't be long for my babies' birth, please."

"Did she say babies?" Jax asked confused, directing the question to Sara.

"Did you say babies?" Sara asked, turning to look at the woman.

"Yes, I'm pregnant with twins," the woman said still crying.

"You definitely can't kill her, Sara," Jax said desperate.

"I know." This wasn't in her plan. She couldn't kill two innocent people. "I'm not going to kill you. But you are going to deliver here."

The woman stopped crying, taking a breath before yelling out in pain just a few seconds later. The contractions were getting closer together.

Just then, they heard a sound coming downstairs.

"What was that?" Jax asked.

"My husband."

"No, no, no," Jax said, starting to panic. "This was not part of the plan!"

"It's okay. Watch her while I take him down," Sara ordered, opening the door.

"Please, my husband is not going to fight you. He is a doctor, he can help."

"Let me clear something up for you. I don't want to hurt you, or him. I just want one of your babies," Sara said. The woman started to protest but Sara cut her off. "In the future one of your kids is going to be a very bad guy. You still will have one baby, and that is better than we thought at first. So I want you to understand that I will do anything to stop him, so please co-operate, then I won't have to do something I don't want to do." She was bluffing. She was never going to take so many lives, but it seemed to have the effect she wanted because the woman took a breath and managed to stop crying.

"I'll not tell him anything." Sara wasn't sure but she didn't know what to do to help her. The woman needed a doctor.

"Honey, are you home?" The man said coming into the room. "Who are you?"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before the woman said, "They heard me screaming so they came to help." The woman seemed to feel that Sara and Jax didn't know what to say and feared for her husband's life.

"Screaming?" The man said worried.

"My water broke," the redhead said with a sad smile.

"Oh, my God! I need to take you to the hospital!"

"No!" Sara said without thinking. "I mean, it's been a while since her water broke, and I don't think she should be out there in that storm."

"So we can go to Dr Gilmore's office, it's closer," the man said, ready to help his wife. However, Sara just gave a pointed look to the woman.

"Honey. I think she's right. I don't want to have my babies in the back seat of a car."

The man stopped for a few seconds then nodded. At the exact same time another contraction hit the woman.

"What do you need for the delivery?" Sara asked. The man told them all that they needed to find which Jax went to retrieve.

One hour later, a baby cry filled the room. Four minutes after that another cry followed the first one.

"Sara, I think we should follow Ray's idea and just pull the baby from the timeline," Jax whispered.

"Merlyn said..." Sara started.

"I know what he said, but I'm not comfortable with killing a baby even if he is going to be a bad person."

"Okay. Maybe you are right. Let's just get the baby and leave."

"Which is which?

"So, what are the names?" Sara asked louder so the man could hear.

"Bartholomew and Sebastian," the man said.

"What? You're lying!" Sara was getting mad.

"Of course not. Why would I?" He said. Jax would've believe him to be genuine if wasn't for Sara.

"She told you," Sara said simply and the woman cried again.

"Yeah, she did say that you two are crazy people who want to kill our son."

"So you lied about the names..." Sara said.

"I'm sorry," the woman said between sobs. "I needed to tell..."

"Nora, honey, you don't need to justify yourself." The man didn't seem to be afraid of Sara.

"Well, I think we just have one way now. We have to take both of you sons since we don't know who..."

"NO!" The woman, Nora, yelled.

"I promise you. We didn't lie about the names." The man seemed to be starting to worry.

"Nora? I thought her name was Charlene," Jax whispered to Sara.

"You are Nora Thawne?" Sara asked confused.

"No, it's Allen," the man said, trying to make the woman stop crying.

Sara sighed, furious, "I'm going to kill Merlyn!"

"Crap!" Jax said, sitting in the armchair close to the window.

"What Jax?"

"They're the Allen's… With their son, Bartholomew…." Jax began slowly.

"Bartholomew Allen," Sara completed.

"Like... Barry Allen." Sara exchanged a look with Jax.

"We have to go," Sara said, pushing Jax through the door.

"Really? You mean it?" The woman didn't seem to believe that after all that the pair were just going to let them go.

Sara was so sorry for what she did. She had terrorized this woman for nothing. Merlyn manipulated them and she had almost killed an innocent baby. What else had Merlyn lied about? She was so angry but she swallowed it and sat next to the Allens. Nora flinched but let Sara sit by her side.

"Nora, do you remember what I said about one of your sons?" Nora nodded. "I'm sorry for that, I was wrong, but listen to me now… One of them will be a hero in the future and you will be very proud of him."

Sara walked out, leaving a very confused couple, and a quiet Jax to follow. When they arrived at the Waverider Sara was immediately approached the second she entered the ship.

"Please, tell me you didn't kill a baby," Ray said, almost in panic.

"No, Merlyn lied to us," Sara said angrily.

"I know. I did some research. That house was the childhood home of Barry..."

"Allen, yes, we also know that."

"I was trying to contact you, but for some reason I was unable to reach any of you."

"I need to contact Amaya and Mick, tell them not to kill anyone."

"Too late," Ray said sadly. "Mick already did."

Sara stopped and looked at Ray. The silence that followed was depressing, and made the team feel terrible.

"We have to pick Professor Stein and Nate up in 2021," Ray said, trying to change the subject.

"Why 2021?" Jax asked.

"Our last location before Cobalt Blue showed up," Ray explained. Sara nodded.

"You know," Jax wondered aloud, when they came to the library, "I didn't know Barry has a brother."

"He doesn't," Ray said, receiving a questioning look from Sara and Jax. "Like I said I did my research. It doesn't give much information but Sebastian Allen was registered as an early neonatal death. It means he died from natural causes at any time during the first week after the labour."

Now the silence that followed was even worse. All they could think about was how guilty they felt about causing so much unnecessary pain to the Allens, and the fact that the family was about to live through another hell and didn't know.

* * *

 **Just to clarify, Malcolm Merlyn here isn't the same version that appears in the season 2 of LOT. Here it's the version of the future (2021).**

 **So, I hope you like it, if you did please let me a review.**


	2. The Scientist And The Three Calls

**Hi guys, so this was supposed to be my first chapter till I decided too change it. I Hope you like it.**

 **To my beta Janto4eva a huge thanks.**

 _ **Chapter 2 -** **The Scientist And The Three Calls**_

 **Starling City, California, December 10th, 2013**

"Better find another plus one," Barry said to Felicity before walking out the room.

He had tried and failed. These people would never understand his actions. Well, maybe Felicity would, but Oliver didn't seem so willing to forgive. Barry could see in the other man's eyes that he was sorry about his pain, but not for actually confronting him.

Barry took a few breaths, thinking what he should do next. He could go back to Central City and forget about this case or, he could try apologizing to Oliver again and ask him to let Barry help, at least until he could find out what was wrong with that man.

His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts…

"Hey, Bas."

"You know how a hell of an actor I am, right?"

"Hum... Yeah, why?" Barry thought he already knew the answer but he could be wrong. God, he surely wished to be wrong.

"Because I don't know how but Captain Singh found out that I'm not you." Unfortunately Barry wasn't wrong. "I mean it wasn't like I had to do any science stuff. I just had to pretend to have food poisoning..."

"Bas... Bas..." Barry tried to interupt, but the young man on the other end of the line didn't stop speaking.

"I'm sorry Bar, I was supposed to cover for you..."

"Sebastian!"

"What?"

"I know how he found out," Barry began. "One of the men I'm working with started investigating me. I think he called Singh to see if my story was real."

"So it wasn't my fault?" Sebastian seemed hopeful.

"No."

"Okay. So I think it would be good if you come back before you lose your job."

And, with those few words, his decision was made… He had to go home. "'Kay, thanks for trying to cover for me."

"Yeah, anytime… See you soon."

"Okay, bye." 'Right', Barry though, _'I think I have to forget about this case.'_

* * *

Barry's phone rang again, surprising him as it had been less than an hour since the last call, but this time he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" He answered uncertainly.

"Barry? It's Oliver Queen." _'This is unexpected. What on earth would Oliver want with me?'_

"What can I do for you, Mr. Queen?" Barry asked politely.

"From what I can gather, Felicity invited you as her plus one to the party I'll be giving my mom tonight. Am I right?"

"Humm... yeah, but don't worry, I already told her that I'm not going."

"Look, Barry... I'm not sorry for earlier, but Felicity is. So I'm asking you to be her plus one tonight."

"But..." Barry was confused.

"I understand why you did it. It doesn't mean that I agree. But Felicity would be happy if you came."

"I'll see. I was actually heading to Central City already."

"Well, I'll leave you to think about it then."

"I will." And with that, Oliver disconnected without saying goodbye, not that it surprised him one bit. _'So, what am I gonna do?'_

* * *

The third time his phone rang was after the party and Barry and Felicity were back at Queen Consolidated. He picked up the phone without see who was calling, an action he would later wish he hadn't forgone.

"Hello?"

"Allen, thought you could fool me did you?" _'Shit.'_ It was Captain Singh. _'What am I going to say to him?'_

"Sir...," he began nervously.

"Damn, Allen. You are in serious trouble."

"Yes sir, I..." Barry began, trying but failing to defend himself.

"It's not even the first time you've abandoned your job."

"Yes Captain Singh. I know it isn't the first time..." Barry admitted, knowing that this call would not end well for him.

"Do you value you job, Allen?"

"Yes sir. I value my job, very much..."

"So get your ass over here."

"Yes sir. I will be on the next train."

"I hope so."

"Uh Huh, I will be back tonight. Ok...," he babbled, but Singh already had disconnected the phone.

He looked to Felicity, who was doing a great job at pretending that she didn't hear anything, even though she'd heard all Barry's side of the conversation. He didn't want to think about her being able to hear the other half, but he knew she would have a rough idea; anyone would, even if they weren't as smart as the blonde before him.

"Well, my boss found out that I don't have food poisoning," he chuckled. "I need to get back to Central City if I still wanna be employed... which I do," he quickly added, picking up his bag.

He wanted to stay and find out all he could about the mystery thief, but he knew that it wasn't possible to do so and still have his job. So, with a sigh, he began to say his goodbyes and it seemed that Felicity had the same idea.

"Was really nice..." "Thank you..." They said together, causing them both to smile. Barry tried again to complete his sentence, only for them both to speak over each other again,

"…working with you." "We couldn't have done it..." Barry shook his head and mimed zipping his lips closed. Felicity chuckled and finished,

"…without you."

"Good bye, Felicity." He said sadly, stepping away. All that was going through his head as he walked away was, _'God,_ _I so badly want to stay a little longer'._

* * *

 **So, please let me know what you think...**


	3. Blast Radius

**Hi Guys, I'm here again.**

 **Janto4eva, thank youuu...**

 _ **Chapter 3- Blast Radius**_

 **Central City, December 11th, 2013**

"I think that the Mardon brothers are hiding on a farm," Barry said to Joe and Iris. "The faecal matter I found on the street was cow manure which contained traces of Oxytetracycline. It's an antibiotic."

Joe nodded and Barry continued clicking on his computer's keyboard. On the screen was a map with four illuminated dots, scattered around the city. "There's only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed. Bet you'll find a really sweet Shelby parked at one of them." Barry smiled, giving Joe a paper with the addresses.

"God, you really are a nerd," Sebastian said nonchalantly, leaning on the door frame.

"I prefer geek to nerd," Barry objected looking to his brother.

"They're the same thing," Sebastian replied, approaching them with his usual swagger.

"Not if you met a real nerd," Barry defended himself.

"Dad, seeing as how Barry solved your poop problem, how about letting him go to Star Labs?" Iris tried.

Joe looked serious but soon smiled seeing that he would be outnumbered three against one. "Okay go... But that doesn't mean I forgot about your little... mischief. The three of us will still have a conversation about this," he said, pointing to each twin in turn.

"Okay, Joe," Barry sighed while Sebastian just rolled his eyes and nodded, unbothered.

"Now go before I change my mind." Iris gave her dad a peck on his cheek before the trio left.

"Thank you, Joe," Barry replied.

Sebastian drove both Barry and Iris to Star Labs. He wasn't really interested in going, but he could see how excited Barry was, and he would be damned if he spoiled it for his brother. However, it didn't mean that he had to like it… besides he knew that Barry was going to finally tell Iris how he felt about her, so he didn't want to be around for that.

"I'll see if I can find us some drinks in here," he said, leaving the other two alone.

"So Barry… how was your trip? Did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City? Or did you just make my dad mad for no reason?" Iris asked while they continued to walk closer and closer to the pulpit.

"Actually, while I was away, I had a chance to think about, you know... relationships," he began, a little unsure. "Well, I'm not in one... and you are not in one, either. And you are my best friend, Iris..."

"You're mine too. Why else would I be here?" She joked good-naturedly, smiling at her friend.

"That's not what I meant. I meant... "

"I know what you're gonna say, Barry."

"I'm not sure you do..."

"Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together and were kinda like brother and sister, because we're not brother and sister, it can get really... weird and awkward to talk to me about girls. But I want you to know, it shouldn't be awkward. There's nothing I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy that you are."

Barry looked at her a little disappointed but smiled anyway. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Aren't you glad I know you so well?" 'You have no idea' Barry thought 'one more opportunity missed. Maybe I'll try again after the event.'

In that moment the CEO of Star Labs, Harrison Wells, stepped onto the pulpit and started his speech about the future. Iris and Barry only managed to listen to part of at as from somewhere in the crowd a man, more like a teenager, yanked Iris' laptop bag from her and began running.

"Hey, my laptop! It's got my dissertation!" she cried, panicking.

Barry didn't think twice before going after him. He ran until he lost track of the boy. Suddenly, something hit him hard in the face, and he fell back onto the hard ground. He got up and looked to the boy, raising his hands in front of him to prove he wouldn't do anything.

"Okay kid, you don't have to do this, alright," Barry began, trying to coax the teen into giving up the tech." Just give me back my friend's bag and we'll call it even. Okay?"

The boy seemed to considerer it, but quickly thought twice and hit Barry in the stomach, before starting to run again.

"Barry? Are you okay?" Iris asked, helping him to stand straight.

"Yeah," Barry sighed, a little embarrassed by the situation.

Just a few meters away from where they were both standing, a policeman had managed to apprehend the teen and was going through the motions of arresting him. Barry called Sebastian, and the trio made their way to the Station. Once they were there,T Sebastian pulled Barry aside to talk.

"So did you tell her?" Sebastian asked when they were out of earshot or their friend. Barry just sighed as he continued to press a tissue to his bloody nose.

"No, she started to talk about friendship things and I lost the chance. I thought I would have another shot tonight after the particle accelerator goes on but I can see that I've lost that chance too."

"Well the night hasn't ended yet." Sebastian smirked.

"Who is that guy? And what's he so proud of? So what if he stopped a mugger?" Iris said, sitting next to Barry.

"Transfer from Keystone… Started a few weeks ago… Name's Eddie Thawne..." Barry answered.

"Oh, that's Detective Pretty boy." Seeing the confusion on Barry and Sebastian's faces she soon added. "That's what my dad calls him. Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests…" She rolled her eyes." He's pretty though."

This time Barry rolled his eyes. Seeing that his brother had already lost a lot of opportunities Sebastian decided to make his move.

"So Iris, I was thinking, is it ok if Barry and I spend the night at your place? I mean you know that since I moved back to Central I'm living in that thing Barry calls an apartment, but I don't know if the place will survive tonight after this storm."

Everyone loved to annoy Barry about his apartment, but no one more so than Sebastian. After all, what are brothers for if not to make jokes at their siblings' expense?

"Ha-ha, very funny," Barry said sarcastically, although when he looked out the window at the bad weather he soon added, "But I think that it's not a bad idea."

"See, I told you." Iris and Sebastian laughed and Barry couldn't help but laugh too.

"I've no problem with you staying. Besides, Dad will love have you both there," Iris said smiling.

"I just need to do some stuff in my lab first. Five, maybe ten minutes max, I promise."

"Okay, I'll wait here," Iris said, sitting in a chair.

"I'll go with you," Sebastian decided, following his twin to the stairs.

"Thanks, Bas."

"Anytime Bar, you know that I ship you two since forever." Barry laughed and opened the door of his lab. "Besides I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Barry asked taking off his jacket.

"I know this guy, and we are, you know... dating." Sebastian said a little unsure.

"For real? And you didn't tell me before because...?"

"Well, because you heard about him already." Seeing the questioning look on Barry's face he continued, "It's Hunter Clarington."

"The guy you dated in High School?" he asked, and Sebastian knew that Barry didn't like the idea.

"Yeah, but before you say anything, I want to say that he's changed. He also came out to his parents and now we don't need to date in secret. Actually, it's because of that I am telling you, 'cos I want to introduce him to my family." Sebastian blurted out as fast as he could. He was so nervous.

Barry walked up to Sebastian and put both of his hands on his brother's shoulders. "I have my reservations about him, but I would love to meet him. You deserve to be happy, and if he makes you happy that's all that matters. Besides, if he makes you suffer again I will have a little conversation with him."

"Barry, we both know that you are the least threatening person we both know." Sebastian laughed.

"Well, it worked on France."

"One day you will have to tell me what you said to him. God, how I wish to know."

Both were laughing when Barry turned on his computer.

"PARTICLE ACCELERATOR ON!"

"I'm sorry Barry. I know how much you wanted to see this thing be turned on."

"Don't worry, Bas. It's the story of my life after all." He pulled up a large map on the side of the lab. Underneath the map he had a board with everything he could find about their mother's case pinned onto it. He admired it for a few second before he added one more article to the board.

"I still don't believe you spent all these years doing this," Sebastian commented after analysing the board.

"I know you don't believe in me but please don't judge me," Barry said, seeming tired.

"I'm not going to do that. Barry, I..." Sebastian took a deep breath and sat on the corner of Barry's desk. "You know why the Smythe's adopted me. They didn't believe in you and thought that if I stayed with you, you would corrupt me. They didn't like when I told them I would be coming to live with you, but I made myself clear to them that you are my brother and that I wanted to be close to you."

"I never said that I don't believe you. I actually don't know what to think. I never visit Dad because I don't know what I will say to him. I can't tell him that I know he's innocent because I wasn't there like you were, but I also can't hate him for the same reason." Sebastian had tears in his eyes when he stopped talking.

Barry wanted to hug him, but suddenly the reporter on the screen was talking about a malfunction and that Star Labs were trying to shut down the particle accelerator. At that moment the power cut out.

Both Sebastian and Barry looked to the window in time to see a big explosion at Star Labs. It wasn't a normal explosion though. A really intense and bright light was coming out of the Lab and going straight to the sky. Suddenly, all the other lights in the city were off too.

Barry, being a scientist, knew that whatever that was being released into the atmosphere shouldn't be in contact with people. He didn't know what it would cause, but he knew that it was the wisest thing to do. Instantly, he rushed to the chain and closed the skylight, hoping that would protect both them and the rest of the Department.

"Barry!" Sebastian called, pointing to the shelves of chemicals around the lab. All the liquids were flowing like the water in his aquarium on the day his mother died.

Sebastian decided that the smartest thing to do was to get the hell way from there, but it was too late. The last thing Sebastian knew was some kind of force throwing him around the lab and making him collide with a shelf of Barry's chemicals.

* * *

 **Please, share your thoughts with me. I want to know if you like it, so please send me a review. Till next week guys.**


	4. The Lightning And The Chemistry

**So... what's up guys? I hope you're like this one.**

 **Janto4eva, I still think you made a wonderful job on this one.**

 _ **Chapter 4- The Lightning and The Chemistry**_

"So, Miss..." Iris looked to her side and saw Det. Pretty Boy, she couldn't for the life of her remember the name that Barry had said, coming to talk to her.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked, looking a little nervous.

"No, I'm fine detective," Iris replied, looking away from him, hoping that the twins would be back soon and save her from this awkward conversation.

"Are you sure? Because I really can drive you home. It's pouring outside." He seemed really concerned about her as he added, "You shouldn't be out there alone."

"I won't be alone, don't worry," she said, still without looking at him. She didn't like him and hoped that if she continued to be uninterested he might get the message and go away. "Sebastian and Barry will be with me."

"Who's Sebastian?" he asked, but soon regretted asking after seeing Iris' face. "Okay, but if you change your mind..."

"I won't." And then she realized why he had offered her a lift. At first she was confused why he was trying so hard to get to accept, but, after she thought about it, there was only one reason... It was quite funny really. "Oh, by the way, my father won't kill you for letting Bas drive me home," she said, finally looking his way and seeing him straighten his stance a little.

"Really? Because he can be really scary sometimes." Iris had to laugh at that. She had been witness to her father's scary side a number of times during her childhood, 'Yeah, he could.' She was pulled from memory lane when the blonde man held out his hand to her and introduced himself,

"Detective Eddie Thawne."

"I know," she said, even if she didn't remember. She took his hand, and as soon as the two hands connected the power went off and the room was plunged into darkness.

Both of them looked around to try to understand why, but not being able to see much detail with it being so dark.

"Why is the generator still off?" Iris couldn't see who had spoken, all she could make out was their silhouette, but she thought that it was Captain Singh.

A really loud noise came from somewhere upstairs. It sounded like thunder. I heard some people screaming in surprise.

"Oh my God!" Iris cried, getting up. Det. Thawne looked at her confused. "This noise... It came from upstairs. Barry and Sebastian are upstairs," She explained, running as fast as she could to Barry's lab, Eddie on her tail.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Iris could hear someone yelling. As they approached the lab the yells became awfully loud. She knew that it was one of the boys she just couldn't get any words to come out of her mouth, she was panting too hard and, if she was honest, too worried about what the response would be if she did call out to them. She couldn't bear it if the boys she considered brothers were hurt.

They got to the door and the image that Iris saw would haunt her thoughts forever. Barry was lying unconscious on a fallen shelf. From what she could see he appeared to be uninjured save for a few cuts and bruises. At the other end of the room lay Sebastian, on the floor with his hands covering his eyes. However, he, unlike Barry, was conscious and making a lot of noise. Iris knew that he was the one she had heard yelling from the corridor. Unfortunately, Iris didn't understand what he was saying, mainly because he wasn't actually saying anything, he was just screaming uncontrollably. It broke her heart to hear such distressing and painful screams. Looking around the room more she could see the debris that covered every surface of the room. There were glass everywhere and it was raining inside so there were huge puddles in various places. It reminded her of one of those apocalypse movies when the survivors looted places and left them a state.

"Oh, God." Neither knew which one of them spoke, too focussed on the devastation before them, but it did spring them both into action and they both ran to help the injured boys.

"Barry! Barry?" Iris cried shaking her friend's shoulder. He didn't give her any sign that he had heard her.

At the same time Eddie tried to get Sebastian to respond to him, "Hey, kid?" When he didn't respond Eddie assumed that the young man was unaware of his surroundings. Eddie decided to try a different approach. He took both of the boy's hands out of his face first but was distracted from his actions by the bright red eyes that he was met with. He knew that no amount of crying could cause that reaction; it could only have been caused by something even worse. Wasting no more time, Eddie took his phone from his pocket and dialled 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance. Two boys are hurt in the CCPD."

"Okay, sir. My name is Claire. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I think that one of them has ended up with some form of chemical in his eyes, I don t know what. The other one... I don't know. I think maybe he was struck by lightning."

"Okay, I'm sending an ambulance now. ETA is five minutes but you will have to help them till they arrive. Can you get someone to help you?"

"Yeah," he said, looking to Iris. "Ms. West?"

He cursed under his breath. He didn't know her name. He was sure that Joe had mentioned it, but right now he was drawing a blank. He then thought that she could be in shock and he might have scared her but, almost immediately, she looked to him, panicked but ok.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Iris," she replied, trying to control her voice.

"Okay, Iris. We will have to help them 'til the ambulance arrives. Can you do that?" She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"What can I do?"

"What do we have to do?" he asked into the phone. He should know what to do, but knowing what to do on a course with a bunch of your colleagues is not the same as being in this type of situation for real.

"You know how to perform CPR?" the attendant asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, ask Iris to find some bottles of water to pour in the boy's eyes. Tell her to do that until help arrives," Claire instructed. "And you… go check the other boy's vitals."

"Go find bottles of water to pour in your friend's eyes." Iris immediately ran to accomplish her task. As soon as she had moved out of the way he transferred positions to check on the unconscious Barry. 'Who he was kidding, the boy was probably dead already… No… He couldn't think like that.'

As Iris reached the stairs she began calling for anyone who could hear her as she ran, "Help! I need water. All the bottles you can get."

"Why? What happened?" Captain Singh asked her while the others started to get the bottles. He took some of the bottles that one of the detectives gave to him and ran to Iris.

"Sebastian's eyes...Chemical contamination…" Iris told him briefly picking one of the bottles and running back to the lab.

She stopped abruptly when she saw that Eddie had removed Barry from above the fallen shelf to the floor and had started to apply CPR. She paused for two seconds to catch her breath before starting to move again, all the while not taking her eyes off her best friend on the floor.

"Come on, Allen. Breathe," Eddie begged.

When iris turned her attention to Sebastian, she noted that he wasn't screaming anymore, he was just moaning continuously. "Bas? Bas, can you hear me?" He didn't answer. "Bas I need you to open your eyes for me." Sebastian shook his head, eyes firmly closed.

It was clear to her that he didn't have the strength to do anything anymore. She sighed, debating on what to do. She couldn't open his eyes and pour the water at the same time. She was all set to freak out when Captain Singh kneeled by her side. "I can help," he said, opening one of Sebastian's eyes. He gaged in pain.

"It's going to help you kid." Singh said and Iris started to pour the water in his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief before proceeding to pass out, every ounce of strength gone.

"How is Barry, Eddie?" Captain Singh asked, worried. Truth be told, he liked these two boys.

"It doesn't look good Captain," Eddie said. "His pulse is fast and he has trouble breathing."

In the distance they could hear the sound of the ambulance siren. They listened as the noise got louder and louder until it stopped sand the sound of running feet could be heard from down the hall. When the paramedics entered the room they found Eddie still trying to keep Barry breathing while Singh was still helping Iris with Sebastian. They soon took charge and had both boys on stretchers in no time and were carrying them to the ambulance.

"I wanna go with them," Iris told one of the paramedics.

"Sorry, that's not possible."

"I'm family," she cried.

"Sorry, it's not that. We only have one ambulance for both of them." He explained. "With the explosion in Star Labs a lot of people have been hurt. We will need all the room we can get to help them."

"No problem," Eddie said, nodding in understanding as the paramedic closed the door and the ambulance left. "I'll drive you there."

Iris didn't say anything as she let Eddie lead her to his car. She was scared… 'What if Barry... no… she couldn't think about that.' Her only thought now was getting to the hospital. The rest she would figure out later.

* * *

 **Please guys, let me know what you think. If you have a suggestion I'm here to hear it.**


	5. Blood Ties or Not

**Hi Guys, sorry about the delay. I was very busy with work and college but now I on college vacations. I hope you like this one.**

 **Janto4eva get ready because now you will have work to do...**

 _ **Chapter 4- Blood Ties or Not**_

Dr. Luciano Lopez wandered up and down the halls at Central City hospital, checking in on his patients. He was two hours into his evening shift, which would last until early morning, and was enjoying the calm. He hoped that this tranquillity would last the entirety of his shift, but it was unlikely. He was just contemplating the fact when he heard someone approaching him, but didn't turn around right away.

"Hey, I'm looking for my father, did you see him?" He heard a female voice ask.

He smiled and turned to see his daughter smiling to him. " _Mi hija_. What are you doing here?" Dr. Lopez said, hugging the girl.

"Well, I have a friend that is having some financial problems and his father and Kurt insist that he visit them in Ohio this Christmas. So, I decided to come here now and give him my Christmas' gift early this year." Seeing the puzzle look on her father's eyes she explained. "The gift is a ticket to Ohio."

"What's so important in Ohio this Christmas?"

"A party," The girl said, "Kurt wants to host a big Christmas party, and you're invited by the way."

"Good, I have Christmas free anyway."

"I'd take you even if you didn't," she laughed.

"So, did you come alone?" he questioned, worried.

"No, I came with Britt, but I'm a big girl now, _papa_. You don't need to worry."

"And where is my lovely daughter-in-law?"

"I asked her to stay at the hotel, just in case Dave arrives before me."

"I see." He hugged her one more time.

Suddenly both of their attentions were drawn to the TV.

" _Wait… We are now being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator but so far have been unable to regain…_ " They never managed to find out what they were unable to do as the power cut off.

"What was that?" Dr. Lopez asked, running to the door. His daughter followed him in time to see a big explosion of light not too far from the hospital.

"Everyone get in and lock all the doors, NOW!" Dr Lopez shouted, grabbing his daughter's arm and running inside the building.

The power came back a few minutes after the explosion. After that, it didn't take long for the first injured people to arrive. Dr. Lopez started to treat them immediately. As for his daughter, she just stood there, unable to help. She felt so helpless being in the middle of so many people needing help and not knowing what to do, she wasn't a doctor.

She was also worried sick about her wife. Britney was at the hotel where they had spontaneously chosen to spend a romantic night, but now all their plans didn't matter. With so many people injured Santana hoped that her Brittney wasn't one of them, she dreaded to think about how she would react if she was. She had to know, so she whipped out her phone and began to dial, throwing her purse down on the nearest window ledge. Never before had her whole being rested on the result of a phone call before… With every unanswered attempt Santana became more and more worried. After what felt like 10 tries Brittney finally answered.

"Baby, are you okay?" Britney asked the moment she answered the phone.

"Thank God you answered, Britt," She sighed in relief. "I'm fine, are you?"

"Yes, I was inside the hotel all the time. Where are you now?"

"I'm at the hospital; I was talking to my dad when the explosion happened," she said grabbing her purse. "But I'm coming back to the hotel now."

"No!" Britney screamed, making her wife stop immediately. "The man on the news said it's safer for now to stay away from the streets."

"But Britt…" She began, unable to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks. "There's so many injured people here and I can't do anything to help ease their suffering."

"Honey, maybe you don't know any medical procedures, but you still can help," Britney replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How?" How could she help all these people without making it worse?

"Well, I know the people there are suffering but not all of them are suffering from physical injuries. Some of them need comforting, somebody who will treat them well and listen to their fears. Santana, you can do that for them."

"It's official, Britney Lopez you always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"Okay, just one more thing. Dave hasn't arrived yet. He called me and said he was on his way but that was a while ago."

"Maybe he stopped somewhere, he will be fine. But call him anyway just to make sure," Santana said, hoping she was right.

"Okay, bye baby."

"Love you, see you tomorrow."

From that moment on, she did everything she could for the people in need. She had asked her father for a few spare blankets and some bottles of water and had been distributing them to the people that needed them. As she worked, she tried not to stare at the people's injuries, knowing that can make individuals panic and cause more problems. She tried but she couldn't always avoid looking at some of the worst ones, mainly ones where there was a lot of blood.

She was doing okay 'til an ambulance arrived. The paramedics took two people from the back of the vehicle. The first one had an ice pack covering almost all his face. The other was surrounded by a lot of people. She didn't need medical knowledge to know that this one was in bad shape. But what she didn't expect was to recognize the man. It couldn't be him, could it?

She couldn't react it was so surreal. She hadn't seen the man on the gurney in years, but he looked the same, considering all the injuries in his face. She didn't hear what the doctors were saying but something else caught her attention, a young woman was following the gurney.

"You can't be in here." One of the nurses said, trying to get the girl out of the room.

"I'm family." She screamed when he flat lined, "Barry!"

Barry? Okay, not the man Santana thought he was. Maybe she didn't remember him like she thought. Sebastian probably was in Paris right now. Actually, she was surprised to realize how sad she would be if something happened to Sebastian. He wasn't nice in High School but she wasn't either. She had matured and maybe he might have changed too.

She continued with her mission, seeing if anyone else needed anything. It was a struggle seeing as the power was constantly cutting off, the hospital was too big and with a lot of injured it was stretched to its limit.

There was a man sitting in one of the chairs. His eyes were filled with unshared tears and were wandering around the room, looking at nothing specific. That worried Santana.

"Sir? Are you hurt?" He looked to her and took a few seconds to shake his head, but it didn't convince her. "Are you okay? You need something?"

"No." He smiled a little but his smile was weak and sad. "I am just waiting for my friend's wife to arrive. I just had to call her and tell her he is dead."

"I'm so sorry." It broke her heart to see so much pain, it remind her why she didn't follow in her father's footsteps. "Was it the explosion?"

"No, we're cops... I am a cop." He closed his eyes before start again. "He was my partner. He was shot right before the explosion."

She didn't say anything. What do you say to someone that just lost a partner? "There's no one that you can call?"

"I already called his wife. I don't want to call the CCPD before talk to her."

"You don't have a family?" Santana asked. She didn't want to leave this man here alone with his thoughts.

"I do, three kids, but none of them are answering my calls."

"How old are they?" she asked, trying to keep the man talking.

That earned a laugh from him. "They're not actually kids, all of them are 24."

"Well, I know from experience that today the cell phones aren't working as they should. You will see. They'll be okay."

"I hope so," he said standing to greet a woman behind her; Santana guessed that this was his friend's wife.

"I will let you both talk." She smiled and left them to it.

She had just walked a few steps when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Tana, it's Dave." Hearing her friend's voice made her sigh in relief. She was worried to hear his voice was shaking.

"Dave, thank God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm calling you to say I'm fine, Britt called me..."

"What happened?" she asked, worried. His continued shaky voice didn't pass unnoticed.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he said dismissively. "I will tell you later. I will go to the hotel now and stay with Britt."

"But she said it wasn't safe to..."

"I know, she told me this too, but I am on the street anyway, don't worry."

"Okay, and thanks for staying with Britt for me."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He hung up.

Five minutes later, she was walking down the hospital corridors when she saw the same girl from earlier sitting in front of the room her relative was being treated. She was crying quietly and Santana couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

She took one of the water bottles and handed to her. "Can I sit here?" she asked softly pointing to the chair beside her. The girl just nodded. "His name is Barry, right?" The girl gave her another nod. "What is he to you?"

"My best friend," she said, taking a sip of the water.

"I thought you said he was family." There was no judgment in Santana's words.

"We grow up at the same house. It's like he is my brother."

"Oh, sorry if my questions are too personal," Santana tried to backpedal, ready to go away.

"No, it's okay. I just wish I knew what's happening with them." _'Them?'_ Sure, there was another guy in the ambulance with Barry.

"What happened with them?" As Santana had done before with the man, she wanted to make her speak.

"Barry was struck by lightning." She started to cry again.

 _'Oh, crap.'_ That was worst than she had thought.

"Sebastian was with him. He fell and some of the chemicals from Barry's lab spilled in his eyes."

 _'Oh, double crap.'_ "Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe?"

"Do you know him?" The girl asked curiously.

"Yeah, I actually thought that he was the one inside the room. But when you called him Barry I realized that he wasn't."

"They are twins." The girl smiled a little.

"I didn't know he had a twin." but what did she knew about him exactly?

"I'm not surprised. His adopted father didn't like Barry, so he didn't allow them both to have too much contact. But he loves Barry," she said, as if she had to justify Sebastian somehow.

"I believe you." Santana was sad again. Sebastian was hurt and so was his brother.

Santana saw her dad passing by and quickly went to talk to him. When she came back the girl was still crying. She put her hand on the girl's shoulder for comfort.

"What am I gonna do if Barry dies?" She started to cry even more than before.

"Hey, hey. Look at me," Santana instructed, to which the girl raised her head to look at her. "I'm not gonna lie to you and say that Barry is going to be fine. I am not a doctor but even I know that being struck by lightning classifies as a really bad thing. But I also know that if he is still alive after that it's because he's a fighter and didn't give up yet. So don't give up on him."

One tear fell down Santana's cheek but she was so quick to dry it that no one would have known.

"Also, if Sebastian loves his brother as you say he does, you need to be strong for him, even if the worse happens."

Santana didn't know if it actually would work but it did. The girl took some deep breaths until she stopped crying. Both of them sat in silence for a few minutes, just thinking about the boys. It didn't take long for Dr. Lopez to return to the two women.

"I just realized I don't know your name," Santana said smiling.

"Iris West."

"I'm Santana Lopez." She stood and reached for her father. "Iris, this is my father, Dr. Luciano Lopez. I asked him to see how Barry and Sebastian are."

That made Iris jump from the chair she was sitting. "Really? How are they?"

"You know what happened to both of them?" Dr. Lopez asked so he could judge where to start by her response.

"Yeah, Barry was struck by lightning and Sebastian had some kind of chemicals spilled in his eyes."

"Yeah, well, the doctors taking care of Barry are trying to stabilize him. He's not breathing on his own and his heart stopped twice since he got here."

"Oh, my God!" Iris cried covering her mouth with her hand, but restrained herself from crying again.

"Does he have someone that could make decisions for him when his not capable?" he asked her.

"Ah… my father I think," she said. "But why do you need him?"

"We need to do an exploratory surgery. This is very important because it will tell us how his internal organs are after the lightning. But, from the way he is now, it's possible that he would not survive the procedure."

"I…I'm calling my father." Santana could see that Iris was holding back the tears. "What about Sebastian?"

"The doctors taking care of him cleaned his eyes as best they could. Now it's just a case of waiting and seeing how much damage it did."

"Thank you, _papa_ ," Santana said sitting with Iris again. "You want to call your father now?"

"My phone is out of battery," Iris groaned, showing her the screen of her cell, black and lifeless.

"You can use mine." Santana handed her phone to Iris.

"I can't, I don't remember the number; he changed a couple weeks ago," Iris said. "Maybe Detective Thawne would know but he went back to the CCPD."

"CCPD?" It wasn't the first time she heard about the CCPD that night.

"Yeah, my father is a cop, and Barry is a CSI. He was in his lab when the lightning struck him," she explained. "Detective Thawne drove me here since my father was out with his partner."

"How old are you, Barry and Sebastian?" Santana asked suspicious. The way Iris was talking it sounded like…

"24," Iris replied, not understanding the relevance of the question.

"I think your father is here in the hospital waiting room."

"What?" Iris cried, standing rapidly. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, but if the man I met earlier is your father I don't have good news about his partner."

* * *

 **Do you want to make someone happy? Send me a review, please. 'Till next week guys...**


End file.
